


Pieces of the People We Love

by ohhellnah



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst and Feels, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Love/Hate, Multi, Romance, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhellnah/pseuds/ohhellnah
Summary: Сборник драбблов по Borderlands - грустных и весёлых, лёгких и стекольных. Сборник о любви, о которой хочется писать.
Relationships: Fiona/Rhys (Borderlands), Fiona/Scooter (Borderlands), Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands), Rhys/Vaughn (Borderlands), Timothy Lawrence/Rhys
Kudos: 3





	1. Джек/Риз. NC-17. О поездке на Эдем-6

— Хочешь куда-нибудь съездить? — спросил Джек однажды вечером, оторвавшись от изучения бумаг. — Проветримся, отвлечёмся от местных кислых рож?

Риз, читавший тем временем книгу на развёрнутом дисплее своей механической руки, хмыкнул и пожал плечами.

— Я не против. Мой отдел показал чертовски хорошие результаты в этом месяце, так что, думаю, я заслужил небольшой отдых.

— И ты его получишь, кексик. — Джек ухмыльнулся так плотоядно, что Риз не сдержался и закатил глаза. — Куда бы ты хотел рвануть? Можешь сам выбрать место: я готов выполнить любой каприз второго по усердности работника Гипериона. Первый — это я, разумеется, уж прости.

— О, даже так? — Риз, прищурившись, несколько мгновений задумчиво смотрел на Джека. — Тогда я выбираю Эдем-6.

— Что? Когда я предлагал отвлечься от местных кислых рож, я и не думал, что ты захочешь любоваться… ну, на те места, которые на Эдем-6 зовутся лицами явно по ошибке.

— Любой каприз, Джек, — напомнил Риз, складывая руки на груди. — Либо туда, либо мы останемся здесь и путешествовать будем разве что в кафетерий. Уже соскучился по их дрянному кофе?

Джек откинулся на спинку стула и, приподняв бровь, с плохо скрытым весельем взглянул на Риза.

— А ты самый настоящий манипулятор, тыковка.

— Да, — улыбнулся Риз. — Я знаю.

* * *

Риз неспроста выбрал именно Эдем-6: эта планета была достаточно безопасной для того, чтобы провести там неделю и не умереть в муках, но и не настолько безопасной, чтобы Джек успел заскучать. Риз вдоль и поперёк исследовал сайты, в ужасающих подробностях повествующие о флоре и фауне планеты, и в конце концов пришёл к выводу, что Джеку определённо понравятся живущие в тенистых джунглях гигантские ящеры.

— Ящеры, ага, как же, — бормотал себе под нос Риз, внимательно рассматривая приложенные фотографии. — Как по мне, так это самые настоящие динозавры.

Дав себе обещание ни в коем случае не попадаться на глаза ни ящерам, ни динозаврам, Риз упаковал вещи в чемодан и вместе с Джеком отправился на Эден-6. Сам Джек, к слову, ограничился небольшим походным рюкзаком — заглянув в него, Риз обнаружил лишь пару вещей на смену. Джек, быть может, и считал себя превосходным управленцем и абсолютно гениальным программистом, но готовиться к поездкам он не умел: это выяснилось ещё тогда, когда Джек отправился в двухнедельную поездку на Пандору, захватив с собой лишь пистолет и пачку печенья.

Эдем-6 встретил их густым, влажным воздухом, остро пахнущим листвой. Джек тут же принялся ворчать о том, что не протянет в этой парилке и дня, но Риз не слушал его: он, запрокинув голову, всматривался в темно-зелёные кроны деревьев, терявшиеся где-то в вышине. Планета очаровала его с первого взгляда: она была первозданная, она была необузданная, она была настоящая — не в пример тому, к чему он привык, работая в Гиперионе. На Гелиосе было хорошо, там было удобно, там были кондиционеры, в конце концов — но именно здесь, проезжая мимо джунглей, слившихся в сплошное зелёное море, Риз чувствовал что-то, чего никогда не ощущал там, в стерильных и выхолощенных комнатах.

Они арендовали небольшой домик в городке, притаившемся на стыке между подёрнутым ряской озером и лесным массивом, подступавшим с другой стороны. У мужчины, сдавшего им дом, был чудовищный неразборчивый акцент, и Риз подумал, что было бы неплохо встроить в систему эхо-глаза ещё и автоматический перевод речи.

— Не убейтесь об дерево, не провалитесь в болото, не попадите в пасть к одной из многочисленных тварей, которые здесь обитают, бла-бла-бла, — нетерпеливо перебил Джек. — У меня от твоей болтовни уши вянут. Лучше скажи-ка мне, мой бессвязный друг, где здесь можно арендовать машину?

— У меня и можно, — обиженно буркнул администратор, и Риз едва удержался от смешка.

Уже через полчаса, оставив вещи в доме, они взяли видавшую виды машину и отправились куда глаза глядят. Когда Риз попытался было развернуть наладонную карту, Джек фыркнул:

— Карта? Где твоя жажда приключений, тыковка?

— Ну, не знаю, — протянул Риз. — Наверное, её просто не видно за внушительным инстинктом самосохранения. Серьёзно, Джек, если мы потеряемся в лесу, я тебя придушу.

— У тебя сил не хватит.

— Если я буду душить тебя железной рукой, то хватит, — упрямо заявил Риз, но карту всё же свернул.

Некоторое время они ехали, подначивая друг друга, пока Риз не заметил какое-то движение в буйных зарослях в паре метров от машины и не активировал эхо-глаз.

— Джек, нас преследует шестифутовая мартышка! — выкрикнул он, чувствуя, как бешено и отчаянно заколотилось сердце.

— Ну, так напугай её как-нибудь, — предложил Джек, не отрывая взгляда от ухабистой пыльной дороги. — Покажи ей своё самое злое лицо, и она…

Не успел он договорить, как на капот машины приземлился большой камень и отскочил прочь, оставив глубокую вмятину; Джек присвистнул и прибавил газу.

— Чёрт, эти твари ещё и бросаются камнями? Пожалуй, нужно будет прихватить парочку мартышек с собой на Гелиос, как думаешь?

— Я думаю, что нам нужно как можно скорее сваливать, — сказал Риз, и голос его едва не потонул в оглушительном рёве старого мотора. — Если верить моему эхо-глазу, через двадцать секунд к этой мартышке присоединятся её друзья.

Джек коротко взглянул на Риза и широко, беспечно улыбнулся.

— Держись крепче, детка!

Он крутанул руль, и Риза, едва успевшего вцепиться в ручку над головой, пребольно отбросило на дверь. Джек ловко развернул машину и съехал на дорогу поменьше, петлявшую между болот — оглянувшись назад и вновь активируя эхо-глаз, Риз с облегчением рассмеялся.

— Они отстали! — воскликнул он, потирая ушибленное плечо и даже не замечая боли. Где-то в груди зарождался восторг — яркий, непривычный, подогретый адреналином. — Слушай, это было даже круто!

— Предложение забрать нескольких зверюг с собой всё ещё в силе. — Джек ухмыльнулся и, взглянув в зеркало заднего вида, медленно сбросил скорость. — Можно будет организовать арену боёв с мартышками — как думаешь, твой перекаченный дружок захочет в них поучаствовать? Спорю на что угодно, что захочет.

— Ты вообще ничего не знаешь о Воне, ведь так?

Джек энергично закивал.

— Ага. Кроме того, что он перекаченный — вообще нихрена.

* * *

В городок они вернулись лишь через пару часов.

Оказавшись наконец во временном жилище, Риз упал на диван и пинками сбросил тяжелые ботинки — несмотря на усталость, он был доволен вылазкой и никак не мог перестать улыбаться. Заперев дверь, Джек подошёл ближе и с любопытством уставился на него.

— Если бы я знал, в какой восторг тебя приводят стычки с монстрами, я бы уже давно организовал тебе встречу с советом управления Гипериона.

— Нет уж, спасибо.

Джек опустился рядом, вольготно забросив руку на спинку дивана, и посмотрел Ризу прямо в глаза — его взгляд был очень тёмным, очень многообещающим, и Риз облизнул вмиг пересохшие губы.

— Куда поедем завтра? — поинтересовался Джек. В его голосе не было ни капли любопытства — лишь едва уловимое обещание опасности, жаркой волной прокатившееся по позвоночнику Риза. — Найдём и обдурим ещё парочку мартышек? Свяжем в узел гигантскую змею?

— Я читал, — начал Риз хрипло, — что здесь водятся динозавры. Можем начать с них.

В одно мгновение Джек оказался совсем рядом — его лицо было так близко, что Риз почти мог рассмотреть собственное отражение в расширившихся зрачках, вытеснивших собой практически всю разноцветную радужку.

— Тебе ведь это нравится? — спросил Джек. — Нравится, когда щекочет нервишки?

— Да, — едва слышно выдохнул Риз.

Джек тут же качнулся вперёд, втягивая Риза в грубый, глубокий поцелуй — и тот с готовностью ответил, обхватывая Джека за шею. Воздух, и без того тяжёлый и влажный, окончательно сгустился вокруг них, окутывая жаром, оседая на коже, застревая в горле. Джек всем весом опустился на Риза, одной рукой удерживая его запястья; другая рука скользнула ниже, легла на член, и Риз застонал прямо во властные, жадные губы. Джек продолжал гладить его через ткань и целовал, целовал без конца, то и дело прихватывал зубами и вторгался языком — и ладонь на члене была так неумолима и вместе с тем так нежна, и всё это было так хорошо, всё это было так восхитительно. Риз мог бы кончить, не раздеваясь, от одной лишь руки на члене — да кого он обманывает, он мог бы кончить от одного этого грязного, крышесносного поцелуя, продлись он чуть дольше, — но Джек потянулся к сумке, оставленной возле дивана, и выудил из бокового кармана смазку.

Когда они избавились от одежды, Джек принялся растягивать Риза. Пальцы медленно двигались внутри, преодолевая сопротивление мышц, пока взгляд Джека, пристальный и обжигающе собственнический, преодолевал что-то другое — что-то, что Риз всё равно готов был отдать без боя. Он вцепился в диван и глухо застонал, глубже насаживаясь на пальцы, и просил-просил-просил — и Джек не выдержал, он никогда не выдерживал, он вынул мучительно неспешные пальцы и заменил их членом, качнул на пробу бёдрами, приноравливаясь и позволяя привыкнуть. Риз стиснул зубы, закрыл глаза, медленно задышал через нос. Один, два, три, четыре, и на «пять» уже становится легче, становится даже почти хорошо — и тогда Джек толкается вперёд, заполняет практически целиком, успокаивающе целует в лоб.

— Риз, какой же ты пиздецки красивый, — говорит Джек, и на каждое слово приходится по толчку — всё глубже и глубже, пока не становится так, как надо, прямо до упора, и затем он начинает вдалбливаться так, что Риз едва не теряет рассудок. И это не преувеличение — о нет, ни в коем разе, он и впрямь в шаге от того, чтобы сойти с ума на этой дрянной, богом забытой планетке с её дурацким воздухом, больше похожим на желе. Горячий и твёрдый член Джека внутри, горячие и твёрдые руки Джека снаружи, они ласкают кожу, гладят и впиваются — Джек вообще весь горячий, будто у него не кровь, а лава, и она вот-вот выплеснется наружу и расплавит всё вокруг, и Риз не против, совсем не против. Джек постоянно попадает по простате, снова и снова, раз за разом, и удовольствие уже почти нестерпимое, слишком острое. Когда Риз кончает, Джек со стоном кончает тоже и валится сверху, тычется носом в щёку, в шею — и Риз не видит, но кожей чувствует его улыбку.

Риз думает, что Джек щекочет ему нервы похлеще всех опасностей мира вместе взятых, и что вместе с тем он ещё никогда не чувствовал себя в такой безопасности.

Риз поднимает руку, перебирает спутанные джековы пряди и тоже улыбается, глядя на пепельно-серое небо сквозь широкое окно.


	2. Вон/Риз. PG-13. О «когда-нибудь»

Дружба с Ризом была самым большим благословением в жизни Вона и вместе с тем самой большой занозой в заднице, которую только можно было вообразить. Поступая в университет, Вон планировал тихо-мирно окончить его (с самым высшим баллом, разумеется), затем устроиться в не менее мирную организацию и трудиться там, без шума и пыли добиваясь повышений. На втором курсе университета в жизни Вона приключился Риз, и с этого момента стало понятно, что никакого «мирно» и уж тем более никакого «тихо» больше не предвидится.

Комнатка студенческого общежития, которую они делили на двоих, была слишком уж маленькой, чтобы не подружиться — а ещё Вон и Риз были настолько разными, что прекрасно дополняли друг друга. Вон всегда осторожничал, взвешивал, не лез на рожон — а Риз, в свою очередь, в свободное от учёбы время только и делал, что влипал в неприятности с присущим только ему очаровательным раздолбайством. Вон искренне восхищался способностью Риза всегда выходить сухим из воды — у него самого так не выходило, как бы он ни старался.

Влюбился Вон не сразу.

Случилось это в тот день, когда они с Ризом отправились на вечеринку, организованную одним из студентов-выпускников. Когда хозяин вечеринки, покачиваясь, с поистине пьяной бесцеремонностью принялся их рассматривать, Вон вжал голову в плечи и поборол малодушное желание спрятаться за Риза.

— Ты, дылда, заходи, а вот очкастому придётся топать отсюда.

Риз, верный себе, тут же принялся спорить и добился лишь того, что дверь перед их носами захлопнулась с таким грохотом, что спугнула милующуюся неподалёку парочку. Риз, пылая негодованием, двинулся по коридору к выходу, а Вон поспешил за ним — на каждый широкий разгневанный шаг Риза ему приходилось делать два своих. Они выбрались на улицу, и Риз всё говорил и говорил про то, как его достали эти несносные зазнавшиеся выпускники, что он непременно забросает их квартиру туалетной бумагой («Нужно только дождаться, пока эти придурки откроют окна»), и что Вону вовсе не нужно переживать об этой идиотской вечеринке. Вон успел один лишь раз посмотреть на его прищуренные от злости глаза, подсвеченные плещущим от ярких вывесок неоном, прежде чем горячая влюблённость, смешанная с благодарностью, раскалённой иглой кольнула прямиком в сердце.

С того дня он много думал о том, стоит ли говорить об этом Ризу — и в конце концов решил, что да, стоит. Крайне важным казалось решить, что именно он скажет, ведь на кону стояла дружба: меньше всего на свете Вон хотел потерять самого лучшего в мире бро. Он даже написал признание на компьютере — выплеснутые чувства выглядели так глупо и неуместно, облекшись в буквы на безразличном белом экране, что Вон тут же удалил файл и ещё долго сидел, пялясь в одну точку. Тогда он решил, что просто возьмёт и вывалит всё начистоту, не готовясь, и будь что будет, гори всё огнём.

Но, как оказалось, чем дольше ты что-то скрываешь, тем труднее становится признаться и тем тяжелее кажется правда. Если поначалу Вону казалось, что невысказанные слова шипят и пузырятся где-то в груди, будто шампанское, то теперь они превратились в многотонный груз, стальными цепями привязанный к ноге.

Теперь Вон повсюду таскал его с собой.

А потом Риз начал с кем-то встречаться. В тот день он вернулся домой в приподнятом настроении, вгрызся зубами в холодный сэндвич и, так до конца и не прожевав кусок, выдал Вону эту потрясающую, чтоб её, новость. Вон застыл, не донеся кружку с чаем до рта.

— Э-э… поздравляю, бро.

Отношения Риза долго не продлились, и он тут же нырнул в другие, едва успев отойти от разрыва. Если раньше единственным, что удерживало Вона, был страх получить отказ и положить конец крепкой дружбе, то теперь к этому примешивалось ещё и нежелание встревать в чужие отношения. Он с неожиданной для себя самого ловкостью избегал совместных встреч с Ризом и его пассиями под всеми существующими на свете предлогами и продолжал молчать о своих чувствах — и, если честно, с каждым годом это становилось всё легче. Теперь они работали в Гиперионе, Вон снимал отдельную квартиру (маленькую и абсолютно неудобную, зато дешёвую), и у него была возможность с головой уйти в работу и хотя бы постараться не думать о собственной нерешительности.

Однажды поздним вечером, когда Вон уже собирался лечь спать, к нему постучался Риз — недовольный, взъерошенный и с бутылкой вина в руке.

— Можно к тебе? — спросил он, вымучивая невесёлую улыбку. — Мы со Стейси расстались, и я…

— Проходи, — быстро сказал Вон, посторонившись. Риз шагнул внутрь и принялся звенеть бокалами на кухне, а Вон опустился на диван, против воли испытывая затаённую, тёмную радость. Подумать о том, что это говорит о нём как о человеке в целом и как о друге в частности, можно и в другой раз.

Тем временем Риз разлил вино, торопливо нарезал завалявшийся в холодильнике и успевший порядком зачерстветь сыр и, передав Вону бокал, упал рядом, едва не расплескав кроваво-красную жидкость.

— Фу, вот дрянь, — поморщился Риз, сделав пару глотков. — Никогда не умел выбирать алкоголь.

— Я тоже, — отозвался Вон.

Они молча сидели рядом, потягивая паршивое вино, и у Вона внутри было очень тепло и оттого очень и очень неуместно. Риз то и дело вздыхал, хмурил брови, вновь и вновь подливал себе из постепенно пустеющей бутылки и по-прежнему ничего не говорил. Вону и не хотелось, чтобы он что-то говорил. Скажи Риз хоть слово, Вон не решился бы на то, что сделал. Он подсел ещё ближе и, когда Риз повернул к нему голову, наклонился и легко поцеловал его. Риз шумно выдохнул и приоткрыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать — и тогда Вон положил руку ему на затылок, углубляя поцелуй. Губы Риза поддались, отвечая, и Вон целовал их и покусывал, касался языком, едва сдерживая стоны пьяного, острого удовольствия.

Риз отстранился первым. Он посмотрел Вону в глаза и тихо, сбивчиво рассмеялся.

— Я тебя совсем достал своей грустью, да?

— Что? — не понял Вон и нервно поправил съехавшие набок очки. — Достал?

— Ну, раз ты решился на такие крайние меры, чтобы меня развеселить, — сказал Риз, криво усмехаясь. — Спасибо, меня это отвлекло. Обещаю больше не портить тебе вечер своими грустными вздохами. Ещё выпить хочешь?

Вон рассеянно кивнул.

Давай же, — думал он, глядя на профиль Риза, разливающего остатки вина по бокалам, — давай, поцелуй его ещё раз, пусть он поймёт, что это не шутка, что это не хренов способ отвлечь, ну давай же, чёрт тебя дери, хотя бы открой рот и скажи что-нибудь. Давай.

Принимая вино из рук Риза, Вон по-прежнему молчал.

Чем дольше ты что-то скрываешь, тем труднее становится признаться, ведь так?


	3. Тимоти/Риз. NC-17. О честности и злости

В тот день, когда Тимоти наконец-то избавляется от маски, в которой ему пришлось провести, кажется, несколько долгих жизней, он благодарит врачей и идёт к себе. Прохладный воздух так и липнет к чувствительной коже, будто очнувшейся ото сна: Тимоти ощущает лёгкое покалывание и, замерев перед зеркалом в ванной, осторожно касается кончиками пальцев щеки. Представляя раньше этот момент, он всегда видел себя улыбающимся и счастливым, но на деле не чувствует ни капли радости или облегчения — да и с чего бы, если главная его маска по-прежнему на нём?

Но, если совсем уж начистоту, Тимоти не уверен, что хочет вернуть себе своё настоящее лицо. Он смутно помнит блеклые и невыразительные черты: небольшой острый нос, изломанные в смущённой улыбке губы, светлые брови — всё это видится ему будто бы во сне, полном густого тумана. У него не осталось ни одной фотографии, чтобы напомнить себе, каким он был раньше, и Тимоти почти рад этому. Ему нравится внешность Джека, ему нравится обладать внешностью Джека, нравится обладать лицом, излучающим власть и силу — и это было бы самым настоящим подарком судьбы, если бы не прилагавшиеся к этому лицу проблемы.

Некоторые люди, едва завидев Тимоти, тут же превращаются в испуганных кроликов, заметивших удава; другие не боятся, но явно желают ему смерти — он понимает это по отблеску застарелой, жгучей ненависти в чужих глазах. Тимоти привык к этому, и ему плевать: он переполнен отстранённым безразличием по отношению к косым взглядам и шепоткам за спиной. Безразличие это наполовину джеково, наполовину его личное — вынужденное, тщательно выпестованное. Тимоти волнует мнение лишь одного человека: того, кто создал для него механическую руку, кто принял затем на работу, кто делал его непростую жизнь вполне себе сносной.

Того человека, в чьей постели Тимоти проводит ночи.

Поначалу он изо всех сил старается не думать о природе своих отношений с Ризом — по правде говоря, Тимоти старается вообще ни о чём не задумываться. Временами он чувствует себя полузатопленным судном: упади на палубу ещё хотя бы капля воды — и всё пойдёт ко дну, сгинет в тёмной глубине. Тимоти не может позволить себе сомневаться ещё и в Ризе: ему и без того есть о чём переживать.

Время идёт, и Тимоти становится лучше: он крепко, без кошмаров, спит, с аппетитом ест и больше не вздрагивает, заслышав рядом громкие голоса. А ещё он начинает замечать то, что месяцами упускал из виду, он начинает замечать абсолютно всё: и задумчивые, исподволь брошенные взгляды Риза, и его сдержанность, и неуверенность в касаниях рук. В один день он ведёт себя с Тимоти отстранённо, а в другой все его слова и жесты преисполнены горячего, искреннего любопытства — и Тимоти сразу понимает, в чём тут дело. Риз далеко не первый, кто ищет в нём Джека и испытывает за это безотчётный стыд — и он не первый человек, который никогда не найдёт в Тимоти настоящего Джека.

Он думает о том, насколько хватит Риза и насколько хватит его желания выудить со дна личности Тимоти ту, другую личность; он думает о том, что их отношения продлятся ровно столько, сколько будут жить чувства Риза по отношению к Джеку, и эта мысль вызывает самую настоящую физическую боль. Тимоти не может ни разорвать отношения, ни хотя бы завести о них честный разговор, ведь он очень крепко, с потрохами, влюблён, и теперь всё, что ему остаётся — это делать вид, будто ничего не происходит, и игнорировать страх, день за днём подтачивающий сердце.

Ему удаётся сдерживаться ровно до тех пор, пока они с Ризом не летят на Пандору, чтобы вплотную заняться переустройством одной из заброшенных баз Атласа. Они проводят там пару долгих дней, изучают окрестности на наличие бандитских лагерей, оценивают повреждения фасада здания, осматривают помещения, и в конце концов Риз распоряжается о начале восстановительных работ. Тимоти в Атласе — самый настоящий человек-оркестр, решающий массу разнообразнейших проблем, и за эти дни он успевает и взяться за оружие, чтобы уничтожить целую стаю скагов, и за эхо-коммуникатор, чтобы скоординировать действия строителей. Тимоти знает, что Риз доверяет ему, и выкладывается на полную катушку — да и, кроме того, занятость позволяет ему хотя бы ненадолго отвлечься от собственных мыслей.

Они так много времени проводят под палящим немилосердным солнцем, что их руки и лица покрываются загаром, а волосы Риза успевают выцвести и кажутся теперь почти золотыми. Тимоти украдкой смотрит на него, едва лишь предоставляется такой шанс, и чувствует неотвратимое приближение бури. Пандора действует на них обоих как крепкий алкоголь, бодрит как запах озона перед сильным дождём: Риз выглядит необычайно оживлённым и как-то по-особенному, по-искреннему взвинченным, и Тимоти отчего-то кажется, что скоро наступит долгожданный момент ясности и откровенности. И на сей раз его это даже не страшит.

На пятый день они с Ризом добираются до небольшого помещения, под завязку набитого хламом: здесь лежат коробки с выцветшими документами, сумки, набитые просроченными питательными батончиками, и несколько ящиков с оружейными запчастями. Тимоти садится на корточки возле одного из ящиков и, запустив в него руку, выуживает новёхонький оптический прицел.

— Гиперион, — говорит он, повертев его перед глазами. — Почему в подсобке Атласа хранятся детали оружия других производителей?

— Для изучения конкурентов, — пожимает плечами Риз и, задумавшись, добавляет: — Или для ритуального сбрасывания со скалы с пожеланиями скорейшего банкротства. Джек, думаю, так и делал, пока был на посту генерального директора.

Тимоти поднимается на ноги и бросает прицел обратно в коробку.

— Он вообще много чего делал.

— Это уж точно, — хмыкает Риз. — Боюсь даже представить, что сказал бы Джек, узнай он о хранящемся на базе Атласа гиперионском оружии.

— Ты слишком часто думаешь о том, что он мог бы сказать или сделать, — вырывается у Тимоти быстрее, чем он успевает подумать. Брови Риза ползут вверх.

— Что? Ты серьёзно?

Тимоти вздыхает, трёт переносицу, хочет отступить и взять слова назад — не обсуждать же всё это в пыльной кладовке, в самом деле, — но затем замечает отголосок вины, мелькнувший во взгляде Риза.

Он согласен с этим обвинением, чёрт возьми.

— Да, — говорит Тимоти, вздёргивая подбородок. — Я серьёзно.

— И как давно ты так думаешь?

— Давно, — роняет Тимоти, и это слово падает между ними камнем. Риз на мгновение прикрывает глаза и шумно выдыхает через нос.

— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал? — спрашивает он надтреснуто. — Что мне плевать на Джека? Что я ничего не испытываю по отношению к нему, что я о нём не вспоминаю?

— Всё это было бы ложью. Мне не нужно, чтобы ты лгал.

— Так чего же ты хочешь?

Тимоти молчит; каждая клеточка тела будто бы горит огнём. Внутренности сворачиваются в тугой узел и плавятся, плавятся, плавятся.

— Чтобы ты перестал искать во мне Джека, — отвечает он наконец сквозь зубы. — Его здесь нет. Здесь есть только я, и я очень, очень зол.

Риз долго-долго смотрит, не шевелясь, и Тимоти ждёт, что он развернётся и уйдёт сейчас, ставя точку, что сейчас-то и настанет грёбаный ослепительный конец их грёбаного ослепительного романа — но тут губы Риза приоткрываются и выдыхают:

— Хорошо.

Это тихое «хорошо» горячей волной проходится по нервам Тимоти, бьёт прямиком в истошно колотящееся сердце, вынуждает броситься вперёд, вжать Риза в высокий металлический шкафчик и впиться звериным поцелуем в его рот. Они ещё никогда не целовались так, Тимоти ещё никогда не чувствовал, что по-настоящему обладает Ризом, его взбалмошной головой и самодовольными мыслями. Сейчас всё иначе, сейчас Риз здесь, с Тимоти, целиком — и Тимоти знает это, знает наверняка. Он обхватывает лицо Риза обеими руками, меняя угол под себя, покоряя и выдвигая требования, теперь здесь только я, отныне ты станешь думать лишь обо мне, и так будет всегда, ты меня понимаешь? 

Риз опускается коленями на пол и смотрит вверх жадными, блестящими глазами — он всё понимает и на всё соглашается, и от одного лишь осознания этого у Тимоти голова идёт кругом, а внизу живота становится горячо и тяжело. Он звякает ремнём, избавляясь от брюк, и Риз накрывает ртом его член так быстро и нетерпеливо, что Тимоти дрожит и инстинктивно толкается вперёд. Риз кашляет, на пару мгновений отстраняется, затем насаживается уже медленнее, и Тимоти кладёт ладони ему на затылок, подталкивая — сейчас ему хочется трахнуть этот рот без особых церемоний, не сдерживаясь и ни о чем не думая. Риз чувствует это, наращивает темп, помогает себе человеческой рукой, пока механическая крепко держит Тимоти за бедро. Тимоти упирается прямиком в тесное горло и низко стонет, путаясь пальцами в волосах Риза; удовольствие такое сильное и жгучее, что едва не подкашиваются ноги. Горячие губы на члене такие старательные и самозабвенные, что Тимоти не выдерживает и кончает, цепляясь за шкафчик и крупно дрожа всем телом.

Когда Тимоти перестаёт потряхивать от силы отзвучавшего оргазма, Риз стоит близко-близко — скулы его порозовели, а волосы в совершеннейшем беспорядке. Он поднимает руку, легко-легко касается кончиками пальцев лица Тимоти и несмело улыбается будто бы сам себе.

— Мне так нравятся твои веснушки, — говорит Риз. — Они тебе очень идут.

Тимоти не отвечает, просто улыбается в ответ и сграбастывает Риза в объятия, и на душе у него впервые за долгое время по-настоящему тепло и светло.


	4. Скутер/Фиона. PG. О доверчивости

Скутер думает, что самая большая его проблема заключается в доверчивости.

Он с раннего детства верит на слово вообще всем: Элли, которая обещает не ломать его любимую игрушку, а затем, конечно же, ломает, соседским детям, которые обещают, что непременно позовут его гулять в следующий раз — и, разумеется, тоже обманывают. Временами Скутеру кажется, что всё простодушие, которое должно было равномерно распределиться между всеми членами его небольшой семьи, досталось именно ему. Вот Элли, например, сама себя окрестила «хитрожопой», и изворотливости (даже изощрённости, скорее) ей и впрямь было не занимать. О характере Мокси говорить и вовсе не приходилось: о нём и без того слыли самые настоящие легенды.

Скутеру часто говорят, что у него большое доброе сердце — так говорит даже скупая на похвалу Элли. Скутер не спорит с ней: ему нравится думать о себе как о заботливом бескорыстном парне и истинном джентльмене. Как о самом настоящем рыцаре, если хотите. Скутер всегда встаёт на защиту, если кому-то отчаянно требуется помощь, и зачастую подобная самоотверженность лишь выходит ему боком. Когда он в очередной раз возвращается домой с синяком под глазом, Элли неодобрительно качает головой.

— Во что опять ввязался, герой?

— Ни во что, — отвечает Скутер и бредёт к покосившемуся холодильнику, чтобы приложить к расцветающему синяку лёд. — Кто-то пристал к девушке возле бара, и я решил ей помочь.

— И где сейчас эта девушка?

— В баре, — признаётся Скутер нехотя, и Элли заливисто смеётся.

— Ты такой олух, братец. Защитил какую-то девчонку и что, даже не выпил вместе с ней?

— Я сделал это по доброте душевной, а не ради свидания.

— Ну-ну, — фыркает Элли и уходит, бормоча себе под нос нечто очень похожее на «вот же придурок». Скутер остаётся один, держа лёд возле лица и задумчиво покусывая губу.

Проходит ещё несколько лет, и Скутер начинает думать о том, что сестра не так уж и неправа. Все девушки, попадающиеся ему на пути, чего-то от него да хотят: деньги, жильё, внимание, подобострастие, и Скутер раз за разом отдаёт им всё, что у него есть. После этого они исчезают, мямля напоследок неискренние слова благодарности, и на какое-то время в жизни Скутера воцаряется спокойствие.

Когда он впервые видит Фиону посреди своего гаража, то в ту же секунду понимает, что влиплет — и влипнет сильнее, чем когда-либо. Она стоит, озираясь и поправляя шляпку, и Скутеру становится стыдно сразу за всё: и за перепачканные в машинном масле руки, и за беспорядок по углам, и за нелепые плакаты с полуголыми женщинами. Он подходит к ней и здоровается, чувствуя себя таким неловким, таким несуразным на её фоне, и затем Фиона говорит что-то о гонках и разбитой в хлам машине.

Скутер, разумеется, согласен ей помочь — на спонсорских началах, а не просто так, хватит с него бессмысленных надежд и разочарований. Она улыбается, и её зеленые прозрачные глаза сверкают весельем и облегчением.

— Да, конечно, я с радостью буду тебя рекламировать, — говорит Фиона; она, конечно же, врёт, но Скутер об этом ещё не знает. Когда за ней приходит парочка отщепенцев с оружием наперевес, Скутер врёт тоже: он говорит, что не видел Фиону, и получает кулаком в живот — не то чтобы он этого не ожидает, ведь так происходит каждый чёртов раз.

На какое-то время Фиона исчезает и затем возвращается, но уже не одна: вместе с ней в гараже толпится самая разношёрстная компания, которую ему доводилось видеть. Фиона смущённо поправляет волосы и просит помочь с постройкой ракеты, и Скутер, не в силах оторвать от неё восхищённого взгляда, вновь соглашается.

— Нам очень нужен герой, который поможет добраться до Гелиоса, — говорит Фиона и очаровательно улыбается, склонив голову набок. — Нам нужен именно ты, Скутер.

Он рад, действительно рад это слышать, и плевать на то, что она вновь лукавит, и что на его месте мог бы быть любой другой механик: Скутер до смерти хочет, чтобы его считали героем. Не недотёпой, не придурком, не олухом — героем.

— В таком случае почту за честь быть вашим бортмехаником, — отвечает Скутер, и они обмениваются чинным рукопожатием. Когда узкая и горячая ладонь Фионы на миг оказывается в плену руки Скутера, он краснеет до кончиков ушей, и Джейни, заметившая это, отворачивается и прячет усмешку.

Тем же вечером он помогает Джейни, усердно работающей над превращением каравэна в ракету; добрых десять минут Джейни молчит и косится на Скутера, затем вздыхает и трёт лоб.

— Слушай, — начинает она, — ты уверен, что тебя не используют?

— Кто? — Скутер вскидывает на неё глаза. — Фиона?

— Да. Я же вижу, что она тебе нравится. — Коротко взглянув на Фиону, мирно болтающую о чём-то с сестрой, Джейни вновь принимается закручивать гайки. — И я очень не хочу, чтобы ты попал в беду из-за человека, с которым у тебя нет никаких шансов.

— Да брось, Джейни, — тянет Скутер, хлопая её по плечу. — Всё будет хорошо. И никто меня не использует, честное слово. Я сам хочу им помочь.

Джейни недоверчиво хмыкает.

— Как знаешь.

А потом Скутер оказывается в космосе. Его с такой силой прижимает к сиденью, что все внутренности, кажется, превращаются в лепёшку; на глаза наворачиваются непрошеные слёзы от перегрузки, и теперь всё, что он видит — это прямую спину Фионы, сидящей за штурвалом. Фиона оборачивается, и Скутер поднимает два пальца вверх, отвечая на немой вопрос в её пытливом взгляде.

— Ты отлично справляешься, — говорит он одними губами, и она гордо улыбается, крепко держась за штурвал — Скутер и отсюда видит, как побелели её тонкие пальцы.

Когда всё выходит из-под контроля, он старается не паниковать, хотя от страха желудок сворачивается в тугой жгут, и единственное, что Скутеру хочется — это оказаться где угодно, но не здесь, но он не может сдаться сейчас, только не тогда, когда Фиона смотрит с такой надеждой. Руки дрожат так, что у него едва получается открыть отсек с кислородными шлемами, а к горлу в равных пропорциях подступают тошнота и честность — Скутер выпаливает, что влюблён, и в ужасе захлопывает рот. Какого чёрта, какого чёрта, какого чёрта, — крутится и бьётся у него в голове, когда они вдвоём выбираются в открытый космос. Ему страшно, ему так страшно, и страх этот взвинчивается внутри, будто поток ослепительного леденящего света — всё ярче и ярче, пока не достигает наконец апогея.

Скутер смотрит на свою руку, застрявшую в створках, и он, если честно, почти не удивлён. Вот он, великий финал — и вот он, Скутер, великий герой.

Выкуси, Элли.

Когда Фиона целует его в щёку, он не закрывает глаз и видит, как трепещут её густые ресницы.

— Я никогда тебя не забуду, — говорит Фиона, и Скутер надеется, что на сей раз она его не обманет.


	5. Риз/Фиона. R. Об одежде и различиях

Они трахаются каждую чёртову встречу.

Фиона прекрасно помнит день, в который всё это началось: в одну минуту они злобно смотрят друг на друга, споря над очередным проектом, а уже в следующую вся их одежда оказывается на полу. С того дня все конфликты они решают именно так — как выяснилось, даже один шикарный оргазм помогает прийти к соглашению гораздо быстрее, чем долгие разговоры.

Хороший секс — не редкость в жизни Фионы (в конце концов, на Пандоре секс является одним из национальных видов спорта наряду с кровавыми перестрелками), но подобного она не испытывала ещё никогда и ни с кем. Возможно, дело было в бешенстве, до которого они друг друга доводили, или в том, что они ничего друг к другу не испытывали — да и какая теперь, в сущности, разница?

Сегодня очередной понедельник, очередная встреча, очередная ссора; Фиона лежит на спине, широко разведя колени, и изо всех сил сдерживается, чтобы не запустить руки в волосы Риза, даже сейчас выглядящие абсолютно безупречно. Риз вообще всегда выглядит так, будто через пару минут у него фотосессия для ежемесячного журнала «Горячие бизнесмены», и Фиону это раздражает и восхищает одновременно. Сейчас на нём идеально отглаженная белая рубашка с небрежно закатанными рукавами, а на Фионе — видавшая виды блузка с дыркой на плече, и это имеет значение, ведь имеет же?

— Ещё, — стонет она, вцепившись в диван, и Риз принимается вылизывать её с таким усердием, что у Фионы закатываются глаза. Сперва его язык широко и смело скользит по её складкам, затем переключается на клитор, и Фиона не выдерживает, кладёт руки на макушку Риза и прижимает к себе ещё крепче: слишком уж сильно хочется кончить. Сейчас она уже и не помнит, из-за чего они начали спорить — и это тоже, наверное, имеет значение, но думать об этом не хочется и вряд ли когда-нибудь захочется.

Раньше Фионе казалось, что они могут быть вместе — казалось лишь в те моменты, когда Риз был покрыт ссадинами, кровью и пандорской пылью. Всё это уравновешивало их, делало похожими, делало Риза подходящим для неё. В остальное время она злилась на него за то, насколько они разные, будто бы именно Риз был виноват во всём — он и впрямь во многом был виноват, но уж точно не в тех пустых ожиданиях, которые она питала во время их вынужденного путешествия. Теперь они стали старше и, наверное, мудрее, на одежде Риза больше нельзя было углядеть и пятнышка, а Фиона перестала думать о том, что они могут быть вместе — секс, разумеется, не в счёт, он ровным счётом ничего не значит.

Фиона очень хочет, чтобы он ничего не значил и для Риза, но Риз, кажется, рождён для того, чтобы ломать её планы. В одну из встреч он зачем-то целует Фиону, а ведь они совсем, совсем ни о чём не ссорятся, им нечего улаживать и незачем мириться. Её телу плевать на здравый рассудок, по венам бежит привычный ток, и Фиона отвечает на поцелуй так охотно, что почти презирает за это саму себя. Они раздеваются, и ей немедленно становится легче: когда Риз без одежды, Фионе легче игнорировать их непохожесть. Сейчас он — просто Риз; Риз, целующий и покусывающий её губы, гладящий её волосы и спину, сжимающий её бёдра. Фиона садится сверху: контроль необходим ей как воздух, ей необходима власть над собственной жизнью, поводья которой то и дело выскальзывают из рук. Она приподнимается и вновь садится, стонет и закрывает глаза, пока Риз ласкает её грудь горячим, жадным ртом. Фионе нестерпимо хорошо и вместе с тем нестерпимо плохо, она не может отделаться от мысли, что этот секс — билет в один конец, и Риз, кажется, думает так же, она видит желание и сожаление в его глазах, она тянет его за волосы, вынуждая поднять лицо к её лицу.

Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, — думает Фиона, — пожалуйста, будь собой чуть меньше, и тогда у нас вполне может получиться, точно может.

Оргазм вышибает из неё остатки сил, и какое-то время Фиона не может пошевелить и пальцем. С каждой новой секундой, проведённой на коленях у Риза, ей всё сильнее кажется, что она начинает что-то, чего уже не сможет закончить, и это чувство пугает и вместе с тем предательски пьянит. Риз непривычно нежно гладит её по волосам, и Фиона опускает глаза, не в силах смотреть на его лицо.

— Молчи, — зачем-то говорит она, уставившись в пол.

Он, разумеется, молчать и не думает.

— В следующий раз мы можем поссориться из-за кофе, или из-за погоды, или из-за работы, — предлагает Риз, и Фиона слышит в его голосе улыбку. — Если тебе так проще.

Он знает её настолько хорошо, что Фионе хочется ему врезать — она, пожалуй, это и сделает, как только они перестанут сидеть вот так, кожа к коже.

Когда Фиона принимается одеваться, Риз протягивает ей свой пиджак.

— Вот, возьми мой. На твоём чья-то кровь, да и рукав почти оторвался. — Риз тихо и тепло смеётся. — Нет, серьезно, что сегодня произошло до нашей встречи?

— Пандора, — говорит она так, будто это объясняет абсолютно всё.

Фиона надевает пиджак, несмело касаясь пальцами ткани; ей отчего-то очень, очень неловко, и хочется попросить Риза отвернуться — он, кажется, понимает это и отводит взгляд.

— Спасибо, — благодарит Фиона так буднично, насколько позволяет её хриплый, дрожащий голос. — Я верну его тебе… в следующий раз.

Фиона трогает пуговицу, проводит ладонями по лацканам и поддёргивает длинные, совсем ей не впору, рукава.

Она, пожалуй, оставит его себе: слишком уж он красивый.


End file.
